Darkness is Our Savior
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: After waking up in a unknown location, Jackie Estacado must find a way back home, back to Jenny, before something he cannot take back happens. Along the way he meets Cloud and Co. Will they help him on his quest, or will they see him for only the monster that he harbors? rated T for violence


**Welcome, to yet another Fanfiction! Except this one is special, the first of its kind, a Darkness and Final Fantasy VII crossover!**

***cricket***

… **Yeah, I know. Since it's the first of its kind and there are so few crossovers staring Darkness, its not gonna get viewed much, but if you are a wandering person who reads all crossovers, and are reading this now, PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU, review this story so I know that people are actually reading it and I won't feel sad for posting a story no one's going to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkness or Final Fantasy VII, I only own the plot.**

**Rated T for violence.**

_****_

_**The night of my 21**__**st**__** birthday…**_

_**Was the first time I **_

_**Died**_

_**-Jackie Estacado**_

_****_

Pain.

Pain and Agony; those were the only thoughts coursing through my head.

I slowly raised myself off the floor, taking in my environment. I was surrounded on all sides by white walls, the only items in the room being a desk, chair, and mirror, their colors fitting the room.

I took one look up and hissed, shutting my eyes.

Damn, that was a bright light.

Standing up to my full 6 foot 1 in height, I nimbly jumped on the table and yanked the light bulb out of its casket, earning a nasty shock and pitch black darkness.

I sighed in relief; Darkness had become a way for me to calm down; a stress reliever of sorts, since that one fated night on my 21st birthday…

A hissing, slithering sound filled the silence and with my enhanced vision saw that the Creeping Dark's had emerged, scouting out the room. Their piranha-like heads swiveled around to look at me, their blood red eyes glowing in both curiosity at the new environment and anger at its containment.

_I dO NOt LIkE_ _ThIs…_

I jumped slightly at the voice that sounded like a combination of dying screams and cries begging for mercy. I didn't answer it; I never did, never talked to it; only heard; only listened as it spoke lies and broken promises.

_TheRe'S a wAy…OUT…_

I listened carefully; was the Darkness trying to be helpful?

_don't GeT the wROnG IdEa… YoU arE still NOTHING But A puPpeT… UsE my POWER tO DesTroy EVERYTHING That StANds in YouR wAy…_

I rarely ever listened to the Other worldly voice, but at the moment I didn't really have a choice. Using the two Creeping Dark's on either side of me, I tore the metal door to bits, my own gasp of surprise adding to the hissing of pain from the Dark's as light struck their black, blood stained flesh. With no time to waste as sirens filled the hall I used a whip-like tendril of Darkness to smash the light, adding a little bit of shadow. The Darks gladly absorbed the shadows, regaining the little power drained by the cursed light.

Hearing footsteps coming my way, I concealed the Darkness within me, feeling all but the Creeping Darks retract into my back.

They hissed slightly, reading the thoughts in my head. They probably weren't to glad at the idea of running through light filled corridors, and the one to my right gladly displayed its denial by whacking me hard on the head, its actions followed shortly by the other.

I rubbed my head, feeling two bumps forming under my straight black hair. I was about to growl at them when I heard voices coming from behind me.

"Test subject 21 has escaped! Do not let him get away!" a man shouted with an un-trusting tone.

I began to run the opposite direction of the footsteps, the Creeping Darks trying somewhat successfully to hide in the sleeves of my jacket.

I ran past many doors, my gaze snapping from door to door, looking for a familiar symbol….

There it was!

I came to a halt in fron large metal door painted gray and a yellow warning sign screwed on it.

'Authorized Personal Only'

I grinned and rammed the door open, running into a room with many buttons, switches, levers, and lights all crammed together on a white panel. My eyes traveled across all the labels, looking for only one in particular…

There!

My long fingers wrapped around the red handle and pulled, the lever tearing out in my hand. The lights above me flickered, then died out entirely as the power was cut off from the whole building. The Darks hissed in joy, relishing in the pitch black, relieved to be free, for now, of the energy draining light.

I heard shouts as the men that had been chasing me stumbled in the darkness, their eyes, unlike mine, not used to the lack of light, unable to see. The Creeping Darks withered in joy at the thought of finally killing some humans and devouring their hearts, gnashing their long fangs together in anticipation. I smiled slightly, feeling their happiness trying to overpower my mind.

For in the end, someone's body will be scattered across the floor.

In the end, someone's blood will stain the white walls.

In the end, someone's soul will have been sent to Hell.

And it sure won't be mine.

_****_

**Well, that's all for the first chapter of Darkness is Our Savior!**

**Did you like it?**

**Again, please review and comment so that I can CONTINUE THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW WHO'S READING IT, IF ANY, AND YOU MIGHT NOT SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED FROM YAMI KUROI SEPHIROTH!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!**


End file.
